Advances in digital image printing technologies, such as inkjet printing and laser printing, have expanded personal printer use beyond conventional uses such as the creation of reading materials, reports, worksheets, and photographs, etc. Today, users of personal printers can create print upon satin, canvas, and other fine art grade mediums to create museum-quality display prints to be displayed as home or office décor.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.